BandAid Covers the Bullet Hole
by ibelieveinthegood87
Summary: Previously Just Chase, I wanted to change the title to fit it better. Cameron is in a car crash and Chase stays by her side. I have finally updated! Hope you enjoy it : please R
1. Chapter 1

**So I re-did the first chapter so that it would be in prose and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it, I think that it is definitely better than what I had before. Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome! **

Chase is standing by the sink in the conference room pouring himself some coffee when Cameron walks in the room.

"Hi" She said, startling him and causing him to spill some of the hot brown liquid on to the counter. He cringed as a few droplets splashed up and hit his hand

"Oh hey, you want some coffee?" He asked holding up the pot in an effort to divert attention away from the puddle that had landed on the counter in front of him, and was now dripping down the cupboards. He was just praying that she hadn't seen it happen.

"No thanks, I haven't been feeling so well this morning" She said resting a hand on the center of her stomach as she sat down.

"What's wrong?" This caught Chases attention, and caused him to abandon trying to hide the coffee as it had proven its self to be fruitless. As he turned around he watched her look at the stain of his shirt in confusion, but quickly shake it off as she remembered what he had asked her. It surprised how attentively he listened as he waited for her answer but he chalked it up to all of his years of medical training, and more importantly as a doctor.

"Nothing exciting, probably just a cold" She responded nonchalantly. Apparently she hadn't noticed how Chase held his breath waiting for an answer. She opened up her lap top and placed her finger on a button pressing down gently. As the computer turned on he watched the light illuminate her delicate features. She opened up her email, and saw that in the last 8 hours she had received close to 100 emails and quickly abandoned the task deciding it was to early to face so much work. She looked up just in time to see Chase roll his eyes.

"What?" she asked, he could hear defensiveness laced in her voice, even as she tried to hide it.

"You're a doctor and you can't do better than 'it's probably just a cold'"

Cameron shrugged her shoulders as she realized that even though it sounded strange coming from a the mouth of a trained medical professional, but it was the best description she could come up with on only about 4 hours of sleep.

"Are you hiding something from me?" He asked in a playful tone of voice, trying to lighten the somber mood, even though he was totally serious . For some unexplained reason he had a feeling that she wasn't telling him the whole story, and working with House, he had learned to trust his gut about such things.

"No, I'm not" She said, a little taken aback at his accusation as she hadn't realized he was kidding.

"Alright" He said figuring it was better to back down now than to press the issure further. He just needed to add one more thing to let her know he was available. "You know I'm here if you need to talk.:

"Thanks, but I really am okay" Her voice was full of surprise, but also contentment. Cameron figured that it was because of her past, but it always made her feel good when someone she thought she could trust would confirm it. Just then House walked into the room and with him and outspoken and usually obnoxious demeanor that quickly put an end to their exchange.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, wait that's not true, um no case today, Cameron you have clinic." He stated bluntly, totally unaware that he had just interrupted a conversation.

"No, I don't." She said finally looking up at where he stood, faithful cane in hand. She had always felt that it was sad that his cane was the only thing he could relay on day after day as he pushed all of the people out of his life. That and the pain that is, she figured he would be happy to give up the second point of stability.

She was awakened from her thoughts when House said "You're right it's mine, but I'm you're boss, so go." He motioned towards the door with his free hand as he said the last part with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Chase rolled his eyes as he was again reminded why he so desperately wanted to stay in bed that morning.

"Fine" Cameron said grunting as she placed her hands on the table in front of her and began to lift herself out of the chair she was sitting in.

"I can cover clinic, you should go home," Chase said, very suddenly to Cameron, surprising even himself.

" I'm okay to do clinic duty" Cameron replied, mainly as a formality because she knew Chase would argue otherwise.

"You should rest, besides I've got nothing better to do with my time."

"You sure?" She asked, and again she knew his reply before it had even come out of his mouth.

"Go home" He said with a stern voice and joking eyes. With that she gathered her things and headed for the door, Chase following her on his way to the clinic. They walk down the hall together, then say goodbye to each other as they part ways, each secretly looking over their shoulder as they walk towards their destinations.

**So what do you think, let me know, all you have to do is press that little blue button at the end of the page, it will make me very happy. Lol, luv u all, bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is in pros at a reviewer's request. I know, I suck at it, but if you like it better this way I can continue. Hope you like it. R&R**

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wouldn't mind owning Jesse, just for a day...

Later that day Chase stops by Cameron apartment to see if she's feeling better, for some reason, he felt like he needed to be there. He knocks on the door, but no one answers, he knocks again getting worried. This time he hears a woman's voice "Coming" then she opened the door…

Cameron sees Chase standing there and it obviously surprises her. "Hi" She says it as more of a question then a statement

"I brought you some soup" he said, by way of explanation

"Come on in"

"Thanks" He studies her as he walks through the doorway, she looked pale and weak, it worried him.

"Come sit down" she says motioning to the couch. He hands her the soup and does so. "Thank you"

"No problem" He looks around her apartment, remembering the last time he was there. It looked pretty much the same. "Cam, you don't look so good"

"Thanks"

"You know what I mean"

Cameron sits down in the chair next to her couch and sinks back into it. "I'm fine"

Chase gets up and put his hand on her forehead "you have a fever, that's not fine"

Cameron shrugs and closes her eyes. "I just need to rest"

Chase, who just sat back down, immediately starts to get up again. "That's my cue to leave"

Cameron still has her eyes closed but nods

"Call me if you need anything"

Cameron nods again

He walks over to the door, and although he looks hesitant, he leaves.

Next morning Chase gets to work late. He walks into the conference room to see Foreman sitting there reading an article, House is really late as usual.

"Hey" Chase knew Foreman hadn't heard him come in and figured it was his turn to surprise someone. It didn't work.

"Hey" Foreman says not even bothering to turn around, Chase looks disappointed.

"Where's Cameron"

"You really have a one track mind"

"That's not true" Chase says in defense

"Yes, it is" he pauses "Cameron called in sick this morning, asked to talk to you, when I said you weren't here she told me to tell you thank you for the soup."

Chase blushed slightly, Foreman wasn't supposed to know about that.

" I was concerned about her, what's wrong with that"

"Nothing" Foreman says acting very condescending

"What, she's my coworker, and I went to see if she was okay" Chase was not going to give up without a fight.

"You also did her clinic duty yesterday, or House's but it kind of amounts to the same thing"

Foreman had him there, that was definitely not as normal, or explainable, especially for Chase so he just shrugged and tried to change the subject.

"What are you reading" asked Chase, although truthfully he was not the least bit interested, he was still thinking about Cameron. He had a bad feeling about this.

Chase was saved from listening to Foreman's undoubtedly long answer by House entering the room

"Good morning kids, we have a case, 30 year old female with abdominal pain, weakness, fatigue, and oh yeah, she fell asleep at the wheel this morning"

The last part gets their attention.

"Why is this our case, she probably just passed out?" asked Foreman

"Yeah, but ya' never know" said House

Just then something clicked for Chase "It's not Cameron is it?"

"Bingo" House says "she's stable for now…."

Chase drowns the rest of it out, he deals with this everyday, but he never thought it would happen to someone that he cares so much about.

**So??? I wasn't really expecting to take it this direction but things happen. Don't worry I'm not going to kill off Cameron. Please review, lots of luv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Mostly fluff, but you do get to find out how the accident happened.** **Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill, not mine**

Cameron's eyes flittered open, she was lying down but not in her bed. She heard a familiar voice say her name.

"Cameron, Cameron are you awake" her eyes opened the rest of the way. Everything looked blurry, but she was able to place the voice. It was Chase. She gave him a little smile, and then winced. She was really sore.

"What happened?" she asked, pretty much completely disoriented "Where am I?"

Her voice was so weak; she was cut up and bruised all over, with several fractures in her left arm, which was now in a cast and a concussion. It was tearing Chase apart. As soon as he found out about the accident he went to her room, and hadn't left since. That was 10 hours ago.

"You were in a car accident" He said softly. He didn't want to hurt her head any further. He knew the beeping machines must have been killing her. "Now your in the hospital"

"Great" she said sarcastically. Her reaction surprised Chase, but made him smile

She was starting to remember bits and pieces of the accident. "Are the other drivers okay?"

Chase loved how she could be in a hospital bed and still be thinking about other people.

"Yeah, they're fine, you're the one who got beat up" "how much do you remember?"

"I remember feeling really dizzy, and then something hit my head-"

"That was your steering wheel"

She giggles, then winces again because it hurts her ribs, "yeah, I hit my head on my steering wheel, I ran into something, and then my car jerked forward, then it all goes dark"

" You ran into the wall on the side of the road, and then the car behind you ran into you." "Your car got completely squished, your lucky you made it out with as few broken bones as you did"

"God, how could I have done that, did you know that before today I've never been in an accident before, not even a small one."

Chase nods in response. "Can I ask you something"

"Yeah, sure"

"Where were you going?"

"I ran out of Tylenol, so I decided to go to the pharmacy to get some more." "A lot of good that did"

Chase laughs quietly "do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No I'm okay" she realizes what she just said and how stupid it must sound given what condition she's in, "kind of"

Chase nods at her correction, smiling to himself, but not letting her see.

Just then Foreman walked into the room

"Cameron you're awake, finally"

"Yeah, I'm up, still tired though"

"That would be the medication, you have no idea how many pain killers your on right now" Foreman says with a smile

"They're not helping that much"

"I can up the morphine if you want" Chase said joining the conversation

"No you can't" Foreman said back to him "House took you off of her case, says your too emotionally involved"

"What does House know about emotions."

Foreman shrugs, "Sorry man, not my decision."

Cameron has been half following their conversation and half spacing out, but here she decides to interrupt.

"What about the morphine"

"I can up the dosage for you if you want" Foreman says, causing Chase to roll his eyes

" Please" she says, dragging out the word. Foreman walks over to the I.V. stand and increases her dose. "There you go, it will take about 10 minutes to kick in. "You ready for some visitors yet, I can send everyone down to say hi"

She looks over at Chase, prompting him to give his opinion. "What ever you want, I don't care."

"Alright, send them down"

Foreman nods then leaves the room. Chase looks over at Cameron and brushes some hair out of her face, careful not to put any pressure on her cheek in the process. "I'm so glad you're alright." She smiles up at him. "Me too"

**I know, I got kinda mushy at the end, but I couldn't help myself. I'll start writing the next chapter once I get 3 more reviews. I hope you liked it. Luv u**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four as promised, sorry it's so short. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapters or are planning to review this one. FYI all of the medical information, however little, is true**

** Disclaimer: I wish it was mine**

Cuddy was the first one to walk through the door, then House and Wilson, and then Foreman.

"Hi, how are you feeling" Cuddy asked, concern evident on her face.

"I'm okay, I'm alive, I guess that's something"

Cuddy nodded and smiled at her sympathetically. This conversation was to "boring" for House so he decided to join in.

"Haven't I told you not to play in traffic before." He directed the rest of his comment to Cuddy, "Kids, these days, they just don't listen." Cuddy elbowed him in the ribs, which made Foreman laugh.

"Are you feeling any better, or do you want me to give you a higher dose of morphine." Foreman said, more to rub it in Chase's face then anything else. He knew that he had given her more then enough already. Chase didn't want to give him the satisfaction so he didn't react.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks" she replied, totally oblivious to his intentions.

"Good" House said, then nudged Cuddy "Lets go" Cuddy looked at him very confused.

"Uh, we'll be right back" she said to Cameron, knowing that House would only give up a chance to make fun of his employees if he had a good reason. House started whispering as soon as they exited the room.

"Do we know what caused her to faint yet."

"We haven't gotten that far, why?" Cuddy asked

"Did you see her heart rate, it was racing"

"It's probably just a side effect of the drugs"

"Or..." House prompted

She thought for a moment, then got a glazed over look in her eyes. "A pulmonary embolism, or heart disease." She looked back up at House. "But it could still be the drugs."

"There's only one way to find out." He said as they walk back into Cameron's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, so you want to take me off of the pain medication" Cameron asked in disbelief. House and Cuddy had just finished explaining to her that she might have a serious condition, but the only part that she heard was the _way_ they wanted to find out.

"No" said Cuddy cautiously, "we just want to put you on a different pain medication"

"But it's not going to be as strong"

"There's not much stronger that morphine" Cuddy replied, wishing she could lie.

"Or" House began stretching out the word, "we could take you off of pain medication all together and wheel you around the hospital poking you with a bunch of needles."

"Cameron" Cuddy said calmly "This really is the best way to do this."

Cameron started to take a deep breath, but then stopped herself knowing it would hurt, and just looked over at Chase. He returned her gaze steadily and nodded his head telling her that he too thought she should do it. "Alright" she said, "I'll do it."

**Hope you liked it. Not my _best_ work, but hopefully I got my point across. You know the drill, 3 more reviews and I'll update, probably not a half an hour later though cause I'll have homework. Anyways luv as always**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright Cameron, the morphine is just going to take a few minutes to wear off, then we can start you on the milocondrec." Cuddy had just stopped the morphine IV drip; it was obvious that she felt bad about it.

"Okay, lets go," Cameron said letting out a breath that she had been holding for at least a minute, it was ridiculous because she was a doctor, but pain really did scare her. A couple of minutes later Chase started to see the effects of the pain on her face. He stroked the side of her face, and held a cool washcloth on her forehead. All he could think about was making her feel better; he couldn't even _remember_ the last time he had eaten.

"You still doin' okay?" She nodded yes again. He didn't understand why she kept doing that, she was obviously hurting, and he could help. "You sure?" This time she shook her head, it was like she could read his mind. She knew he wasn't going to leave her alone until she admitted it. "I'll page Cuddy, she can start you on the milocondrec now."

"Okay" She said, so quietly you'd think that she didn't want anyone else to hear. Within five minutes Cuddy was there.

"Finally" Chase said sounding a little annoyed

"I was in a board meeting" Cuddy replied, then she gave him a look that indicated he had no right to be mad at her. He knew that, he also knew that he wasn't _really_, but he needed some one to take out his frustration on. Although he didn't like to admit it, he was pretty easy to get to, especially when some one he cared so much about was in pain. Cameron noticed the dazed look on Chase's face.

"Chase, you okay?" He laughed quietly to himself. That question seemed pretty ridiculous coming from Cameron's mouth in her current state.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." He said smiling at her. "Are you going to start the I.V. drip or not Cuddy."

" Right" she said. She had been watching the Cameron and Chase interact. She knew there was something going on there, but she couldn't peg just what it was. "Here you go." She smiled at Cameron as she started the milocondrec. "You should be feeling better soon" She said as she started to exit the room. "Page me again if you need anything"

"Thanks" Cameron said, then she looked over at Chase who was still sitting next to her. "You can take a break if you want"

"No, I'd rather stay here with you, besides, what if something happens?"

"I'm in a hospital, I think it would turn out okay." She replied to him sarcastically. She felt he was being just a little bit paranoid.

"I'd rather not take any chances." He said, looking at her forcefully and letting her know that it was no use to argue.

"Fine," she said closing her eyes again, "Well I'm going to take a nap."

"I'll be here when you wake up." Chase said as a way of affirming his commitment.

A few seconds later, Cuddy's pager started going off.

"Oh God" she whispered as she got up and ran out of the board meeting yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuddy made it into Cameron's room in 2 minutes flat

Okay, so I know that I havn't updated in more than a year, but I am now! So please read and I'm really sorry for all of the suspense.

Cuddy made it into Cameron's room in 2 minutes flat. Fortunately, by the time she got there, at least half a dozen other doctors were already hard at work. She had had an allergic reaction to the milocondrec, so the doctors had given her a shot of epinephrine. She was now breathing normally and her O2 stats had risen back into the 90's with the help of an oxygen mask that had been placed over her nose and mouth.

"Thank god", Cuddy said, letting out a sigh of relief. She moved her gaze away from Cameron and to the figure who had been pushed silently into the corner of the room. "Chase," she knew this day had been hard on him, but he was still there, faithfully by Cameron's side. She must admit, his dedication was admirable. However, he looked painfully awkward, just standing in the corner with the doctors shuffled out of the room one by one. He was used to being the one pushing friends and family out of his way to treat a patient. He also knew that Cameron was in good hands and as long as she was safe, he was not interested in being fired for disobeying House. Slowly, Chase made his way back to Cameron's side. He took a hold of her hand once again and stared back at Cuddy for what felt like an hour. He then turned back to Cameron and whipped a strand of hair off of her cheek.

"Shh, shh, its okay, I'm right here" Cameron was still shaking from her latest attack. Cuddly watched him as he took care of her, then he looked back up again and gave her the same cold stare she and watched him give house so many times before. She was taken aback, after all, it was her staff who had just saved Cameron's life, and she was the one who had told them that Cameron was their first priority. Of course, Chase had no way of knowing that. All that he saw at the moment was a Dr. who had given medicine to a patient, a patient that he cared about very much, that had not only not helped, but made her worse. At that moment, Chase was not a doctor, but just a friend of a patient, just like the ones that they dealt with everyday. The ones that drove Chase crazy because they expected him to explain every little detail to them. But at that moment, Cuddy knew that she couldn't expect anything more from him. He was frustrated and for some reason, had decided she would be the one to take it out on. With this new realization, she simply left the room and walked calmly back up the stairs to once again join the board meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chase felt bad about pushing Cuddy away, after all she had done for him, but he didn't feel like he had a choice

**Yes, I know its kinda short. But two updates in one day, you have to give me some credit. Hahaha. I promise I'll update soon, this time with a longer chapter. Please r&r. The more encouragement, the faster the next chapter comes along, hint hint. Hope you enjoy!! ******

Chase felt bad about pushing Cuddy away, after all she had done for him, but he didn't feel like he had a choice. Although it was irrational, he blamed her from everuthing that was going on. For calling him into work so early he didn't have time to check on Cameron, for taking her off of the morphine, and now for this. He looked over at the slight form next to him, and although she had stopped shaking, she had not yet recovered from the latest in a series of very unfortunate events. She was so pale, the color he had been expecting when he first saw her after the car accident. But then she has fine. Well, not necessarily fine, but happy and full of life. It seemed that this last event had just pushed her over the edge. She looked small and broken, a sight that broke his heart yet one he could not tare his gaze away from. He smiled as she stirred in her sleep, the edges of her mouth curling upwards slightly. He wondered what she was dreaming about but was soon pulled out of his reverie by the presence of someone else in the room.

"Hey," Foreman said softly, "She asleep?" Chase nodded slightly as he realized how good sleep really sounded. "Good", Foreman said, "so you can take a break."

"No, sorry, not leaving," Chase said stubbornly.

"House told be to tell you that I would stay with her while you're gone."

"Well will you?"

"Probably not," Foreman said with a small smile, but Chase didn't find it all that amusing, not even a small smile escaped his lips. In fact, Foreman didn't think he had seen Chase smile since he had found out about the accident. "Fine, I promise to stay with her," Foreman said rolling his eyes.

"No," Chase replied. Foreman was confused, why did he ask if he wasn't planning on leaving in the first place. He then decided that _this_ is what happens to people when they're locked in a room for too long with nothing to eat and nothing to do, yet no time to sleep. Just waiting and waiting.

"Then do you at least want me to get you something to eat?" Foreman asked, trying to do something genuinely helpful. He figured that food would probably do Chase some good, and hopefully put him in a slightly better mood. He apparently, was wrong about this as well.

"No." That same short yet incredibly definite answer once again. As stupid as it may sound, Chase's brevity was beginning to frustrate Foreman. As was the tone in Chase's voice. His tone seemed even, but each word (however few there may be) was brimming with anger, or disappointment, frustration maybe, he couldn't quite tell.

"Okay then," Foreman said as he turned and headed for the door. Just as he reached the frame of the door he turned around once more before exiting. "Let me know if you need something." Chase didn't even look up.


End file.
